


Big Bang Truth Or Dare (Or, Just another excuse for everyone to get a piece of Seungri)

by Macabre74



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: Boredom in the hotel leads to a game of Truth or Dare.





	Big Bang Truth Or Dare (Or, Just another excuse for everyone to get a piece of Seungri)

"Food's here!"

Seungri's shout was louder than it needed to be, since the entire group was only one room over in the hotel suite, but that was just how the Maknae rolled. He paid the delivery boy, flashing a grin that most people would consider wildly flirtatious, but for Seungri was just par for the course. While the guy in the uniform was still stammering out his thanks for the tip and trying to leverage that into asking if Seungri would maybe like to hang out some time, the front door was already closed in his face, Seungri whining as he staggered under the weight of the bags of food. "Can't someone come help me, my arms are going to break off." Of course no one came, and he trudged toward the bedroom grumbling under his breath about being the overworked slave labor of the group and wouldn't they all just be heartbroken if he dropped dead of exhaustion right now?

Seunghyun leaned his long, slender body halfway off the bed to relieve Seungri of one of the bags, making a loud smooching sound toward the youngest member of the group. "You know we love you, Seungri-ah, don't be like that." Jiyong stretched out across the foot of the bed, making lazy grabby hands toward the food. He whined pitifully, and Seunghyun nudged him with a toe. "Use your words," he admonished the group's leader, who immediately poked his bottom lip out, and it took a fair deal of willpower to stop Seunghyun from leaning down to suck that lip between his own, Jiyong was so cute when he was being a brat, which was most of the time.

"This movie is boring," Youngbae pronounced from where he was sprawled across a plush armchair. Four pairs of eyes turned toward him judgmentally. He'd been the one to suggest watching it in the first place, no one else had thought the Japanese car racing movie had looked interesting but they'd gone along with his enthusiasm. Now twenty-five minutes into the flick, it was apparent that even the sole proponent had lost interest.

Daesung was busy sorting out the stacks of dishes; they'd ordered in from a popular sushi place that was open even at this late hour, and there were at least a dozen dishes, from regular sushi rolls to udon chirashi and sashimi bowls. Not to mention a ton of rice, and soon enough the group was helping themselves, reaching for this and that while using their chopsticks to steal bits of each other's food, laughing and complaining jovially. Once everyone was more or less settled with their food, Youngbae having declined to move from his comfortable position and instead bossing Daesung into serving him personally, the topic of what to do instead of watch the movie was once again broached. They couldn't go out; they were in Tokyo for an ultra-secretive surprise show and had been expressly forbidden from setting even a single toe out of the hotel for fear of ruining the surprise.

Seunghyun suggested sneaking out, but was immediately vetoed by the group; it wasn't worth the risk. He immediately claimed he was just kidding, but got nothing but a steamed bun thrown at him for lying.

"Wait, I know." This coming from Jiyong, everyone turned to listen. The leader usually had good ideas, that was why he was the leader, after all. "Let's play Truth or Dare," he suggested. The others looked skeptical, glancing at one another in turn. It was true they were bored, but were they really _that_ bored?  
  
"Oppa," Seungri started, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Jiyong's chopsticks but soldiering on through the abuse, "Isn't that a bit of a baby game?" Now the rest of the group looked at him, sarcastic comments written into the air above their heads like invisible speech bubbles, and he lifted his hands in surrender before they could lay into him for being the youngest and having the nerve to call anything babyish.  
  
"So Truth or Dare," Jiyong said, and just like that it was decided.  
  
A quick tournament of Rock, Paper, Scissors was used to determine who would go first, and it was won by Youngbae, who despite not looking particularly interested before, rubbed his hands together as if planning some epic mischief. "Seunghyun-ssi," he said, playing up an aura of formality. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Seunghyun paused, a fat white scallop halfway to his mouth as he reacted with surprise at being called out so soon. "Uhhh..." he hesitated, stalling for time as Seungri urged him to pick dare while Daesung suggested he be a man and tell a truth. In the end, he picked dare, and the others all cheered, clicking their chopsticks together to make a drumroll sound as they waited to see what level of embarrassment Bae had in store for the rapper.  
  
"I dare you to feed that scallop to Daesung instead."  
  
Seunghyun scoffed. As far as dares went, that was pretty tame, and he was about to say as much when Youngbae continued, "...with your mouth." Suddenly the room was filled with catcalls and wolf whistles, while Daesung's cheeks were lit up like Shibuya at New Year's Eve. Seunghyun cleared his throat, but didn't back down from the challenge. Propping the scallop between his teeth, he leaned down over the edge of the bed toward where Dae was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The cheering got even louder as he reluctantly opened his mouth, and by the time Seunghyun had thrust half of it between his lips, the other boys were roaring and stomping their feet, nearly causing Daesung to choke to death as he bit off his half off the piece of seafood. As soon as he was done biting into it, Seunghyun surged forward, pressing their lips together in a split-second kiss, causing a whole new round of cheers that had Daesung ducking his head into his arms, too embarrassed to think straight.  
  
Lucky for Dae, he had the time it took for him to finish chewing his food to get his blushing under control, and he pointed at Seungri, the one that'd been making the most noise. "Truth or dare!" he demanded. He avoided looking at Seunghyun, afraid that his cheeks would be lit aflame once more. Truth be told it hadn't been the first time they kissed, but that wasn't something the others needed to know, not if he could help it.  
  
Seungri, far from being embarrassed, looked as if he'd simply been waiting his whole life for this moment, which he probably had. The boy was nothing if not a glory hound, always seeking to be the center of attention, and he didn't even hesitate. "Dare!"  
  
Immediately, Jiyong lunged out of his seat, half-falling into Daesung's lap as he whispered loudly into his band mate's ear. Daesung's brows lifted in surprise at whatever was said, and Seungri grabbed the leg of Jiyong's shorts, protesting loudly, "That's cheating! You can't tell him what dare to give, wait your turn!"  
  
Jiyong shook Seungri off, smirking. "There's nothing in the rules that says I can't make a friendly suggestion, don't be such a baby, Seungri-ah." Jiyong pinched Seungri's cheek teasingly before settling back into his seat beside the bed, resuming his meal with his head leaned against Seunghyun's leg.  
  
"Jiyong's right. And it's a good dare," Daesung said. "So you're getting it. I dare you to sit on everyone's lap after their turn giving a truth or dare and give them a lap dance that lasts until their turn is complete." The others made approving sounds even as Seungri protested, "That's not just one dare, that's like five dares at once!" Despite his protesting however, Seungri slid off the bed, plonking himself down into Daesung's lap and wiggling like a fish.  
  
"How's that, huh?" he asked, amused vengeance in his tone as he vibrated against Daesung, preventing the boy from being able to eat in peace. "Truth or Dare?" he called toward Jiyong, as if calling him out to battle. He kept up his ridiculously unsexy dancing while on Daesung's lap, looking for all the world as if he was trying to grind Dae into the hotel carpet with his butt.  
  
"Hm... Dare."  
  
Immediately, four heads swiveled toward the group's leader. They were all well aware that Seungri liked to toe the line; how far would the maknae go this time?


End file.
